


More or Less

by marimoes



Category: One Piece
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Sad, Short One Shot, Water 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22184935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marimoes/pseuds/marimoes
Summary: Paulie knows Lucci. He knows his everyday routine, how he takes his coffee, and much more. A constant in a changing environment on the docks.After everything that happens, more than just the docks change. For Paulie knew Lucci...at least he really thought he did.
Relationships: Paulie & Rob Lucci
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	More or Less

**Author's Note:**

  * For [narramin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/narramin/gifts).



> Apparently Paulie was 19 when CP9 joined Galley La. This sent my group into a spiral realizing just how many of Paulie's formative adult years were spent learning a man he could really never know. This sent _me_ into an idea for a warm-up piece last night, based off of Silvi's musings. I love and hate her.

Black with a little cream. Black with a little cream. Black with a little cream. Everyday Paulie watches as Lucci prepares himself the same cup of coffee at exactly 5:30 AM. He puts the cream in first, swirling it around gently as he pours his coffee in. Lucci grinds the beans fresh each morning by hand, slowly in a steady beat, and Paulie watches.

Sitting with his own cup, sips taken as it’s poured too far to the top, nearly spilling over the rim. He often has to take whatever is left in the pot so that Lucci can make his own. An act that is never mentioned, either by Lucci or himself, and Paulie prefers it that way. It’s his own recurring act and in that he feels connected.

Once he knows that it’s right, Paulie again waits for the next step in Lucci’s schedule. The man working like clockwork each morning, and often throughout his day, and Paulie appreciates the stability. With people coming in and out of the docks each day, week, month, it’s nice to have some things that don’t change.

They don’t talk as they drink their coffee, only sit and watch the morning sun start to rise through the single window in the room. Light bending around the other tables and chairs until it finally rests on them, and it’s not until a shadow pulls at Paulie’s cup does he dare speak. Never willing to break the silence that sits as a third member at their table.

“So, we have that one crew still here. Heard they caused a bit of trouble in the city yesterday, but their boat should be done this afternoon, and if they give us any trouble—“ Paulie says, lingering on the last word letting his eyes drift over to Lucci’s.

Lucci closes his eyes slowly while he sips, and when they reopen, they say everything that Paulie knew they would. For Lucci is strong, stronger than any of the other galley workers that walk the docks, and he isn’t afraid to get rough. Paulie likes that in a person, but especially in Lucci.

The rest of the encounter goes the same as always. Paulie mumbling about what’s going on, the food he found at the market the other day, and the women that refuse to cover up when they come to visit some of the other workers. Through it all, Lucci answers only with nods or a look, never once using Hattori to speak. Mostly because the bird is asleep, tucked close to his neck on his shoulder with low soft coos.

Paulie looked forward to each morning, but now, a week after everything has finally settled, the break room is empty. Darkness touching far more than the walls, he looks at the nearly empty pot of coffee on the counter. He doesn’t have to pour his mug full anymore. He doesn’t have to anticipate who will come to use it next.

He knows that already; no one will.

Still, he fills his cup up the rest of the way, walking cautiously over to his seat. Sipping on it gently, he waits for the echo of the coffee grinder but it never comes. Only deafening silence resonates as the sun starts to rise next to him. When the shadows start to bend around his cup, it’s only then that Paulie dares to speak. Except out of his mouth comes nothing but a strangled groan, captured by a shaking hand that clasps over his mouth.

There is no rich scent of coffee mixed with cream across the table. There is no soft sound of Hattori asleep. There is no Lucci, with sharp eyes and an even sharper smile, sitting across from him sipping along. There is no more of the man that he made his routine for the last five years.

There is only less.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to publish this one, but I typically don't post my 15 minute warm ups. If you'd like to catch them, I usually post them on either Tumblr or Twitter. They're literally all over the place, and I never know what I'm gonna write next. I sure as hell didn't expect this one when I woke up yesterday. 
> 
> Twitter: @__moes__  
> Tumblr: @noswordstyle


End file.
